


Parking

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Spanking, mild slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wants to have sex. Zach wants to get home first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for the [pintokinkmeme](http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/1138.html?thread=334450#t334450), but someone else is filling the prompt as well, and since it's ongoing I didn't want to take away from that. Whoever you are, original prompter anon, this is for you.

"Chris, stop it."

"I'm not doing anything."

Zach glances over at him, amused. "If your hand gets any closer to my crotch, I'm going to run off the road."

"So, pull over." Chris is grinning, and it's tempting. It's always tempting when he gets like this—insisting he can't wait even a second longer. But no, Zach isn't having sex in the car, in the middle of god knows where. He shakes his head and brushes the seeking hand away.

"Nope." 

Chris huffs at him. "I'm so horny though."

Zach smiles.

"Because you're _hot_ ," Chris adds, drawing out the vowel. "Do you even know how hot you are? Watching you all night, prowling around… god, I need your dick in me."

"Jesus—" Zach's dick responds to the words, pants suddenly too tight around the crotch. But no, absolutely not. "When we get home," he says, working hard to keep his voice even, "I'll be happy to oblige."

"No, really, it would be so hot, right?" Chris ignores him. "You fucking me in the car. We've never done that. And seriously, the road is empty. I was thinking about it all night. Riding your huge cock while you jack me off… You'd like that, wouldn't you? Ordering me to suck you off, to get you all nice and wet—"

Well, fuck that. Zach grips the wheel and with just enough of his faculties still intact, he ensures no cars are coming and pulls jerkily out of the lane and into the shadows. It _is_ an empty road. And well enough after midnight. And it's dark. It's so fucking dark.

"You better be serious," he says, turning to Chris, and is surprised at how gruffly his voice emerges. Chris grins.

"You're going to fuck me here?" he asks, his voice reaching a higher register with his excitement. "Oh my god, I'm going to get you so wet and ride your dick until you—"

Zach lunges across the space between their seats and kisses him.

Chris squeaks, words turned into a jumbled mess by Zach's tongue. Zach pulls back, scowling, while Chris stares at him with wide eyes.

"Wow—"

"Shut up and get on my dick."

Chris scrambles to obey. It takes vast amounts of maneuvering to get his pants off, and some knocking of knees—and an elbow in Zach's spleen.

"Sorry, sorry."

" _Jesus Christ_. This was the worst idea,"

"The worst?" Chris echoes. "I could name five—"

"I'm not even listening to you. Hold still." Chris obliges, holding himself up with his legs—and a hand on the back of the seat while Zach unzips and strokes himself quickly. Chris is watching him, hovering. And licking his goddamn lips. "I _should_ make you suck me off first."

"OK." Breathless, and before Zach can process, Chris is moving again, ass waving in the air as he does a weird—and not at all sexy—sort of knee walk and slide maneuver. "Chris, what the hell—" The laughing protest stutters into a moan as Chris licks a stripe up his dick.

Zach closes his eyes, drops his hand to cup the back of his head. Chris takes that as an invitation and starts blowing him in earnest.

And god, it _is_ hot. Especially when he opens his eyes to see Chris' ass, the way his hips are humping the seat absently. Zach slides his free hand over the curve of that supple cheek; thank god for Trek.

And well, his ass is right there, presented so beautifully. So he prods at Chris' hip. "Lift up," he orders quietly. He's going to finger him until he's senseless. Chris, so good when he wants to be, shuffles up.

Zach has to shift a little, but Chris just shifts with him, spreads his knees so that Zach has better access to his hole. "Such a good boy," he mutters as he prods experimentally. The praise makes Chris groan around his dick. Zach's fingers tighten in his hair. "Oh, god..." Fuck it. He doesn't want to wait. He squeezes Chris' ballsac, and groans, "Get up here."

Chris pulls off with a wet pop, mouth red and his chin smeared with spit. "I wanted your fingers."

"You'll get my fingers," Zach promises him. "And my dick. Now, get your ass up here." He slaps said ass, hard, and Chris inhales sharply.

Frantically, he tries to straighten and ends up smacking his head on the ceiling. " _Shit_." He's rubbing at his head, eyes bright with pain as he moves over.

"You all right, baby?" Zach asks, trying not to laugh; he doesn't get an answer, just Chris kissing him messily; he can taste himself. He moans and pulls Chris closer, pushes at his inner thigh. Chris gets the message, bends his leg up.

Zach jerks at his own dick for a second, collecting spit and pre-come and then carefully circles Chris' hole.

"Want it?"

" _Yes_."

Zach pushes in, enjoying the moans, the way Chris' ass squeezes rhythmically; makes his dick twitch with jealousy. He jumps in surprise when Chris takes him in hand; his fingers are coated in warm lube.

"You brought lube?" He's half-laughing, half-impressed. "You planned this, didn't you?" He shoves another finger in Chris' ass and relishes the cry of surprise. "You little _slut_."

"Didn't. I just…" He's humping Zach's fingers at this point, words broken by moans. "Suit… so hot."

"Is that what's getting you off?" Zach chuckles, pushing in a little higher, but not enough. Better to punish him a little for his duplicity. Chris whines piteously and tries to get a better angle. Zach pulls him tight against his chest so that he can't move. "Me, still impeccably dressed and you half naked while you fuck yourself on my fingers?"

"Yes," Chris groans. "Oh my god, yes."

"You like that, huh?" Zach rubs the small of his back. "What about my dick, baby? Do you want to ride my dick? Now that it's all lubed up and ready for you?"

He catches Chris' bottom lip with his teeth, sucking so that he can only nod and clutch at Zach's lapels.

"Come on, then." He pulls his fingers out and pats Chris' ass, helps him move into position; guiding his hips downward.

"So good, baby," Zach breathes when he's seats himself. "So good."

Chris makes a sound of agreement and starts moving.

"Just like that," Zach encourages, helps keep him steady with a firm grip on his hips; although the steering wheel is propping him up so Zach can concentrate on the feel of Chris grinding down on his dick.

He's panting, cock bouncing between them while he chants a series of breathless words that sound like pleas to fuck him hard.

Zach's torn between watching his face and actually fucking him. He gives up and just lets Chris set the pace, his own jaw slack and his heart thundering in his chest. "You look so good like that," he rasps. "Riding my cock. You like that, baby? You like fucking yourself on my dick?"

"Yeah, yeah." His fingers dig into Zach's shoulders. "Fuck me. Zach, please. Fuck your little cockslut." The words make Zach' balls tighten. With a groan, he starts thrusting his hips off the seat.

"Oh, god, yeah, like that. Harder, Zach. As hard as you can. Yeah, yeah, _fuck_ me."

So Zach gives him what he wants. And when he's close, he starts tugging at Chris' dick.

Chris shudders, gabbling incoherence as he tries to find Zach's mouth. Zach clamps down on the back of his neck. He kisses him hard, pumps his hips three times, and comes with a gasp as Chris' warm jizz coats his fingers.

"Oh my god," Chris mumbles after awhile, when their heartbeats start to slow and Zach's brain is forming thoughts again. They're in a car, on the side of the road.

And Chris is kissing his neck, saying something about how amazing he is.

Zach finds enough brain cells to slide his hand under the rumpled shirt; fingers slipping over sweaty skin. "You too, babe," he mutters while Chris presses kisses to his jaw. "So good..."

" _Zach_. You have to wear this suit again tomorrow."

Zach's nose wrinkles. "I'm not wearing the same suit two days in a row."

They have another pointless gala tomorrow.

"Fine," Chris mumbles. "But keep in mind that whatever suit you choose, you're fucking me in it."

"Am I?" Zach finds his ear and teethes at the shell, likes the indrawn breath; even so soon after Chris has been so thoroughly fucked. "You think I'm going to reward your subterfuge?"

Chris has the audacity to laugh. "Yes."

Zach huffs at him, slaps his ass again, because it's there. The little shit just lifts his head and grins. "Get your pants back on," Zach grumbles. He catches Chris' neck before he can comply and kisses him. "Go."

Happy and debauched, Chris makes his way back to his own seat, dick flopping ridiculously. Zach tears his eyes away to tuck his own satisfied cock away.

"You jizzed on my suit," he sighs.

"I'll clean it when we get home," Chris promises. "With my _tongue_. And then you can fuck me again. On the bed this time so you can really give it to me."

"You're a bossy bottom, Pine, you know that?"

"You love it."

Zach can't deny that. He leans over and kisses him again. "I love it," he agrees. "And I love you too. Now, get your fucking pants on before we get arrested."

"I'm going, I'm going," Chris mutters, fumbling and adjusting while Zach wipes himself up and buckles his seatbelt. "That was hot though, right?"

"Yeah," Zach says with a smile, glancing over to make sure Chris is buckled before moving the car back into the street. "It was hot."


End file.
